Electrical cables are used in a wide range of electronic applications. Cables are sometimes subjected to functionality tests. Examples prior art techniques for testing electrical cables are provided below.
U.S. Patent application publication 2011/0136396, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a re-enterable end cap for sealing and protecting an end of an exposed cable conductor while allowing repeated access to the cable by a metal test probe. The end cap has an outer tubular shell which is open at one end to receive the end of the cable and closed at the opposite end by a plug of rigid material. The tubular shell may be dimensionally recoverable. The plug has a hollow cavity which contains a deformable self-sealing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,477, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a plug-in connector for high voltage alternating current circuits includes a conductor embedded in insulating material with a test point terminal capacitively associated therewith together with fault responsive means mounted on the connector and having a target that is shifted to fault indicating position on flow of fault current in the conductor and is reset from the fault indicating position on restoration of energizing voltage to the conductor.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.